crappy_doom_wadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Doom
Batman Doom is a total conversion for Doom II. It was created by ACE Team Software and released in 1999 after three years of development. A demo of the PC version was released on January 14, 1999, which contained three levels, and the final version was released in April 1999. In Batman Doom, the player plays as Batman fighting various criminals in Gotham City. The mod includes a very complex Dehacked patch which makes it vastly different from Doom II. The TC is designed to be compatible with Vanilla Doom and is available for both the PC and the Macintosh. However, a bug in DOS dehacked means that it does not run properly in Vanilla Doom (after switching to the fist it is impossible to switch away). A patch was created by Simon Howard to allow Batman Doom to run properly in Vanilla Doom; the patch was released on October 30th, 2006. The recommended source port to play Batman Doom with is Boom. While Batman Doom is playable with ZDoom, some glitches occur when using it, most notably being unable to properly complete MAP25 and MAP29 after defeating The Joker (the player must no clip to get to the exit or use a level warp cheat to advance due to this bug). A patch is in the works for the ZDoom source port that aims to fix the bugs that occur when Batman Doom is played on ZDoom-based source ports, while giving players the option to add new features not present in the original total conversion. Maps Note: Batman Doom's levels actually have two names; one is the 'short' name displayed on the automap, the other is a 'briefing' name displayed on the intermission screen. The 'short' versions of the names are shown below. * MAP01: The Subway * MAP02: Batcave * MAP03: The Sewers * MAP04: Killer Croc * MAP05: Batcave * MAP06: Chinatown * MAP07: The Helicopter * MAP08: Tally Man * MAP09: Batcave * MAP10: Casino * MAP11: Gas Trap * MAP12: Penguin * MAP13: Batcave * MAP14: Gotham Tunnel * MAP15: House of Fear * MAP16: Scarecrow * MAP17: Batcave * MAP18: Blackgate * MAP19: Battergate * MAP20: Two Face * MAP21: Batcave * MAP22: Axis Industry * MAP23: North Mansion * MAP24: Theater * MAP25: Joker * MAP26: Batcave * MAP27: 43rd Armory * MAP28: Arkham Asylum * MAP29: Arkham Asylum 2 * MAP30: Bane Secret levels: * MAP31: Escape! * MAP32: Weird! Tricks Batman Doom is famous for a large number of both Dehacked and mapping tricks used in it. * Moving train * Flying helicopter * Killer Croc picks up rocks * Gang fights * Huge explosion Bosses Killer Croc Tally man Penguin Scarecrow Two-face Joker Bane Bane is the final boss of Batman Doom, appearing in MAP30. The player must defeat Bane using the 7th weapon, which can be picked up at the start of the level (the words "fight only with these gloves!" appear). If the player switches to a different weapon, the words "you failed to fight bane with your fists" appear over the screen, leaving the player with no weapons and defenseless against Bane. Bane has 250 hitpoints (the same as the Doom II final boss). When killed, the level ends. Credits Level Construction: Andres Bordeu, Carlos Bordeu, Edmundo Bordeu Sprites/Textures/Graphics: Andres Bordeu, Carlos Bordeu, Edmundo Bordeu Dehacked: Edmundo Bordeu Music: Martin Linda (level 04, level 12, level 22, level 23, level 25, level 27), Juan Sanchez (level 01, level 08, level 10, level 10, level 14, level 16), Janek Szulew (title music, level intermission, Batcaves, level 11, level 15, level 19, level 24, level 31), Andrew Wood (level 03, level 06, level 07, level 18, level 20, level 28, level 29, level 30), Unknown Author (level 32) PC conversion: Anthony Soto PC deh conversion: Ty Halderman, Laz Rojas